In need of the truth GFD
by MagicPoof
Summary: My version of GFD. Kolovos shows up at Stellas apartment, and Mac is on his way to the rescue. But when he shows up, kolovos is dead, someone else saved Stella. Now she'll do anything, to find the truth, when she learns her family is involved. M/S.


Authors Note: Hi everybody, I'm the Turquoise Armadillos, I'm 17 years old, and practically obsessed with writing. I'm currently working on my first novel, and on the side, I'm writing fanfictions.

This is my version of Grounds for deception, Usually, I don't tend to rewrite episodes, but I just had this Idea swirling in my head.

This is my first upload here, so I hope you will enjoy it.

Chapter One:

The warmth of the water, running down her body, couldn't keep the thoughts away, couldn't keep the anger and frustration away. Even though she knew Mac had been right, she knew that it hadn't made her any less right. There were two sides of this story, and just because he didn't understand her side, didn't make it wrong.

Well, truth was, he did indeed understand, he had said it himself a while ago, as her friend, he'd like to let her handle the case, but as her boss, he couldn't. Instead he'd said that he would handle it himself, because he knew how much she cared. She cared, he cared. Just a letter different, and yet those two concept seemed so far apart.

She cared, about finding Diakos' killer, because she wanted to end this, she cared about finding Diakos' killer because she knew who it was, she wanted to find Diakos' killer, because those short minutes down that stairwell, those minutes that had seemed like hours, had torn old wounds wide open.

He cared, because he could have to fire her, he cared, because they had worked together for more than a decade, he cared, because he couldn't help it. He cared, because she cared.

She knew they had that effect on each other, and lying to him, and pursuing this on her own, hadn't made it any easier, in fact, it had made her feel so much worse.

She looked up, and allowed the water to run over her face, praying that it would wash away the guilt that was nagging her deep inside. But there were no such luck. Instead, she remembered rainy day, after rainy day, where he had been there for her. She had bailed on him, she had taken advantage of his trust. She had misused a very dear friend.

It was in moments like these her worlds seemed to come crushing down, right now she didn't know whether to apologize, or let her life hit rock bottom. It was amazing how problems seemed to grow worse, by the worries you already keep buried in the back of your head.

Walking around with a lot of issues, makes you a ticking time bomb, just waiting for something to make you blow up. And that was the point Stella had reached now.

Since she was a young girl, being an orphan, being alone, had been weighing heavily on her shoulders, not achieving her dream of going to Greece, and stay there, weighed equally, even though she had friends here. But most of all, still being alone at 34, her only relationships disasters, hurt so bad, that betraying her best friend, just made it all collapse.

She stepped out of the shower, and wrapped a towel around her wet body, as she decided to do something about her argument with Mac.

-x-

Mac looked at his watch, it was late, and had been a long, awful day at the lab. He had caught himself looking at the one desk in the lab, filled with souvenirs and nicknack from practically everywhere.

The one and only thing that was missing there, was Stella. He was twirling her badge between his fingers, wondering whether she had really meant it, when she slammed her badge down, and actually quiet her job.

She'd been so persistent, through the entire time he'd known her, with everything she did. That was also why he feared that she might continue her investigation, even though she wasn't a detective anymore.

He understood why she'd done as she had, he understood that this one had caught her off guard, and he knew that being caught off guard, was the one thing, that could make her react like this. But he didn't know why, he'd developed several theories through the years. Her childhood, Frankie, her stubbornness, all very likely options. But when he had asked, she had simply answered that it was because she was devoted to her work.

This one wasn't, this one, was personal. It had gotten under her skin, the Greek coins, the Greek embassy, even her attacker was Greek. Maybe, just maybe, it just threw a fact at her, that she had tried so hard to forget.

That her pride of being Greek, had absolutely nothing to hold on to, because she had never lived in Greece, she didn't know any relatives in Greece, the only reason she knew she was Greek, was because of a professor she had met when she was a little girl. He'd taught her the language, taught her about the culture, and about the history.

Mac didn't see it as a bad thing, that she was proud of her background, he actually admired, that she could find herself in a history, that she knew nothing about.

She hadn't told him about the professor a lot, but from what she had said, he knew that this guy, was very special to her.

But frankly, Mac had never been as confused as he was right now, Stella and him, had always been friends, well, what seemed like always. For him, there really was no memories from before Claire died, it was all pretty foggy, like his life started over on the 9/11.

And now, he was fearing that he could stand to lose his friendship with Stella as well. That would be the one thing to push him over the edge, the one thing in the world, that he couldn't bear.

The creepy tune from his phone tore him from his thoughts, for a second he wondered why he hadn't changed it since his 333-stalker. It creeped him out every time his phone rang, but he just hadn't gotten around to it.

"Taylor?" He asked, already knowing from caller-ID, that it was Stella. He just hoped that she had something to say, because otherwise this would be a long phone call, of dreadful, killing silence.

"Mac.." She sighed. "I just wanted to apologize, I know I was ou.. What the..?!" She suddenly gasped, a shrill, scared tone to her voice, that tore him up.

"Stel? Stella?" He asked, but her voice had faded away from the line, and sounded further away. "Ho-how.. What are you.?" She asked. His stomach tied knots on itself as he heard a man with a heavy accent ask why she didn't ask if he'd had a comfortable trip.

"Get – away – from – me!" She spelled out angrily, before he heard a thud from the phone hitting the floor. At that point he knew that he had to do something, and practically jumped off his chair to get to Stellas place.

-x-

As Mac arrived at Stellas building, it hadn't taken him long to get up the stairs and reach her door, which was close, but not locked. A fact that scared him, she would never leave her door open.

He stepped inside carefully, already worried about what could have happened, the fact that the apartment was quiet, didn't make him any less concerned.

"Stella?" He asked as he entered the living room, and saw a man, laying lifelessly on the floor, what looked like a knife wound between his shoulder-blades.

His heart picked up a pace as he neared the couch, were he spotted her, laying on her back, nothing but a towel wrapped around her. But to his relief, her chest was moving slowly up and down. She was alive.

He padded her cheek carefully, while quietly repeating her name, until her emerald green eyes were looking at him, a mixture of confusion and fear shining through.

"It's okay, it's just me." He assured as she sat up, just then making him aware of a nasty bump on her forehead.

"Kolovos." She asked, before she saw his body, "Did you?"

"No, He was dead when I got here." He explained, held his hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"I think so." She mumbled, touching her forehead, that was when he noticed the blood smear on her wrist, could be hers, or Kolovos' but he really hoped it would reveal who had killed Kolovos.

"Your hand." He said shortly. "Evidence."

"Right." She said, the awkward tension between them indescribable. So unlike anything they'd ever experience before.

"I'll get you to the hospital." He said, as if it would just remove the weird air around them. "Don'll be here any second."

"You called Don?" She asked, Mac nodded. "We might've needed back-up, I didn't want to risk anything. You could get hurt. You would've, if someone hadn't stopped him." He sighed, suddenly realized that he hadn't done anything to save her, he could thank some unknown person, for the fact that she was still breathing.

"Can I at least put on some clothes before he gets here?" She asked, I nodded, but strictly told her to keep the towel alone, for evidence.

-x-

"I think we got it pretty clear that I lied to you, and that you're pissed off." Stella hissed, running a hand through her curls in frustration. She knew Mac took loyalty seriously, and she didn't want to mess with that, but the fact that she were seconds from being killed, and that someone completely unknown stopped him, and just disappeared, made her want to dive into this case even more.

"Right now, that doesn't matter." He growled in return, giving her one of the bossy glares that she dreaded. "You could've been killed tonight. You're lucky that you're even fit to get out of the hospital." He shot at her, the concern he showed, hurting her even more than the disappointment.

"That is what I've been trying to get through to you!" She said defensively. "This guy was dangerous, and this is far from over." She explained, trying really hard to make him understand.

"So you saw yourself fit to go out an try to take him down, just you, alone? What were you thinking?" He asked angrily, so he didn't know about Jessicas involvement?

"That he wasn't going to kill more people!" She almost shouted. "I gotta go home and get some clothes." She said, as the last thing before she marched out of his office. Leaving him looking after her, the same way he'd looked after her, when she quit her job.

-x-

Stella walked around in her apartment, knowing that she should be very careful with what she took with her, because her place hadn't been processed yet, Danny was already working on it.

He had briefly commented that he was glad she was alright, before he'd gotten back to work, afraid to choose side, between his bosses. Or boss, and previous boss.

She walked into her bedroom, straight to her dresser, where she tore out as much spare clothes as she could fit into her bag, before heading back towards the livingroom. To tell Danny she was taking off.

That was until her eyes fell on a crumbled piece of paper, laying on the floor, just inside her bedroom. Picking it up without hesitation, she unfolded it, to see what it said.

It was a flight number. So it certainly wasn't something she'd written. She tugged it in her pocket, before walking through her livingroom.

"I'm gonna go." She said quickly, before she rushed past Danny and out of the door. She wanted to know where this flight went, and why the guy that saved her, had left it there, or dropped it.


End file.
